expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Dropship
Dropships, skiffs, and shuttles are small transportation vessels utilized by both the United Nations and the Martian Congressional Republic as well as by civilians for transport between vessels stations, and planets. Miliary/Government Dropships Chariot-type Dropship The Chariot-type dropship is a classification of dropship employed by the Martian Congressional Republic Navy, with several of these skiffs being utilized by the ''Scirocco''-class assault cruiser. They can carry a complement of twelve Martian Marines, alongside a complement of Recon Marines equipped with Goliath Powered Armor. Chariot''s are armed with three heat-seaking missile launchers, two automated ground-support machine guns and one turreted PDC. They additionally carry enough supplies and reaction mass to travel a fairly large distance from their mothership, and are capable of being employed as scouts or ship-to-ship transports. L-Type Dropship Skiff This class of ship is used by the United Nations Navy. It is designed to descend and ascend from a planet's surface into space, as well as acting as a shuttle between ships. The L-Type bears a strong resemblance to the MCR's Chariot-type. It is known that Earth and Mars use several different models and variations of L-Type dropships. For example, the variant that was used to transport Chrisjen Avasarala and her retinue is shown to have a luxurious interior, unlike the variant that was used for transportation of a captured OPA agent, which had a more utilitarian, military-like interior. A complement of 6 L-Type Dropships are carried in the hangar bays of [[Truman-class|''Truman-class]] dreadnoughts. M-Type Dropship Skiff A larger dropship than the L-Type. The M-Type Dropship Skiff is often used by the United Nations Marine Corps onboard ''Leonidas''-class battleships. The larger capacity allows for large detachments of marines to be deployed. UN One The shuttle UN One is a VIP shuttlecraft for use by the Secretary-General of the United Nations. The shuttle has a luxurious interior and is capable of being stored inside the hangar bay of a ''Leonidas''-class battleship. During diplomatic visit to Mars then Secretary-General of the United Nations arrived onboard this shuttle and later returned onboard it to Earth. During a moment of national security the Secretary-General returned to this vessel and it took off whilst a threat to Earth was present. Repair Skiffs Repair Skiffs are small skiffs used for making repairs to capital ships and stations. These vessels have claws attached to them for holding materials used for repairs. Repair skiffs were used at Tycho Station for repairs on docked ships such as the Rocinante when it was heavily damaged fighting a Protogen frigate. Repair skiffs were used in the United Nations Navy fleet and Outer Planets Alliance fleet during the Slow Zone Incident. Civilian Shuttles RCE Heavy Lift Shuttle A large dropship class used by the Royal Charter Energy for transporting colonists and heavy equipment from colony ships onto new worlds. The colony ship Edward Israel carried three of these vessels during its colonisation attempt of Ilus IVThe Expanse Novel: . RCE light shuttle A smaller shuttle also used by Royal Charter Energy. The Edward Israel carried two of these during its trip to Ilus IV. Both however were destroyed by over the planet with one by the planet's moon, and the other being converted into a bomb to attack the Rocinante and Barbapiccola. Knight type shuttle thumb|180px|right Regulations dictate that Ice-haulers needed at least one shuttle capable of traveling in atmosphere. Equipped with non-Epstein Fusion Drive this shuttle type has limited range. Knight was a shuttle owned by the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company. The old shuttle was attached to the Canterbury, and later destroyed onboard MCRN Donnager. This type of shuttle was in civilan service and considered a very old vessel. Khonsu-class The Khonsu-class was a secret design used by Protogen. The shuttlecraft is equipped with similar stealth features to the larger Amun-Ra frigate. This shuttle is able to serve as a forward scout for the frigate and is capable of traveling impressively long distances from its mothership to transfer personnel or supplies. Media |-|Images= File:S02E12unndropshipshuttle-12m53s.jpg|L-Type File:S02E12ltype14m16s.jpg|L-Type UNN dropship ascending into Earth orbit File:UN Dropship approaching shuttle over Earth.jpg|L-Type approaching a Leonidas-class File:S01E02ltype-32m05s.jpg|L-Type interior File:UN Dropship Interior.png|L-Type VIP interior File:S03E01ltypeshuttlecomputer40m31s.jpg| File: MCRN Dropship.jpg|Chariot-Type MCRN dropship decending File:S03E11chariottypecockpit5m44s.jpg|Chariot-Type cockpit interior File:S03E10chariottypeinterior16m27s.jpg|Chariot-Type interior File:S02E01chariotinteriormarines37m32s.jpg|Chariot marine complement File:MCRN Dropship.png|Chariot-Type interior File:Chariotdropshipconceptart1.jpg|Concept art |-|Videos= File:How Big Are The Ships of The Expanse?|Nov 2, 2019 by Spacedock Category:Technology Category:UN Marine Corps Category:Martian Marine Corps Category:Military Category:Spaceships Category:Ship Types